Who's Your Momma?
by Iris Serinium
Summary: So...If Grimmjaw was his father...Who was Toushirou's mother? T for smoking and suggestive themes.


Title: Who's Your Momma?

Rating: T for smoking, and suggestive themes.

Summary: So if Grimmjow was his father...Who was Toushirou's mother?

Author: Iris Serinium

"So..." The white-haired Captain began coolly.

"You're my father..." The electric-eyed Espada in front of him took a long drag from his cigarette, the chain that encased his wrist rattling slightly. He opened his mouth, releasing long, circular puffs from his mouth.

"Yeah, so what of it, kid?" Toushirou frowned. He had a right mind of knocking Grimmjow into about a thousand pieces, especially since the man had kept from him for so long that he was his father. This conversation was not going where he wanted it to, and he wasn't sure how to initiate the subject. He looked back at the Espada, sighing. The same starch-white hair, electric-colored eyes, similar skin tone, --heck, practically the same face. He didn't know how he had missed it, how he had missed the fact that Grimmjow, Espada to Aizen, was Toushirou Hitsugaya's birth father. It had been like that whole Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker thing. Or that's what Toushirou's current girlfriend, Karin Kurosaki had said. But when Toushirou had asked about Luke Skywalker's mother, Karin hadn't replied.

Now the icy-eyed captain sat before his father, with a wordless desire for one question to be answer. But the whitey-chan didn't have the guts to say it aloud.

"So...er...Who was your girlfriend at the time...when you had me?" Hitsugaya asked awkwardly. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, dropping his elbow onto the metal table they sat at.

"What the heck you talkin' 'bout, kid? I ain't had no time for frilly dilly girlfriends." Grimmjow scoffed. A look of disappointment crossed Hitsugaya's face, one he had not meant to let fall.

Grimmjow caught it, recognizing what the boy was prying for. While Toushirou was distracted with his own thoughts, Grimmjow sighed and began to talk.

"It was winter, on earth, that is..." The Espada began but Toushirou looked up quickly.

"What?" The captain asked, dumbfounded. Grimmjow frowned nastily.

"You want to hear about your ma, don't ye? So shut up!" The Espada said before relaxing again. "Where was I...eh...It was winter on Earth. I was still a young 'un and alive, too. She was one of the prettiest girls I'd ever laid eyes one...Though she didn't look a durn like you. Her hair was black, ebony and her eyes dark as night. She was pale and thin...beautiful. At the time, her name was Mai." Grimmjow said, pausing as he recalled the memory. "

What was yours?" Hitsugaya asked. Grimmjow shook his head.

"That ain't of no importance. We were in love. I wasn't rough back then, and I was very, very in love. Or so I thought." He mused.

"We hot a little carried away one night, and the next morning I had to leave early. She had looked so gorgeous in that beg, with the mornin' light on her." Grimmjow told, taking another puff from his cigarette.

"I was drivin' a little to fast and the car went right off the road. I was dead when the police got there. I didn't go to Soul Society right away, and there weren't very many Shinigami in the area at the time, so I became..."

"A wandering soul." Hitsugaya finished for him. Grimmjow nodded gravely.

"I was just startin' to turn into a hollow when she found out she was pregnant. Killed herself, and the baby on an overdose. When she found me, she was all excited. Tellin' me we could be together after life...Idiot." Grimmjow muttered.

"The baby was gone--You was be reborn in Rukongai. I remember getting' so mad at her and the chain started at it again. That's when the Shinigami showed up, told her she had to go, or she'd be in trouble. I told her to leave with him...I knew sumthin' was wrong. He took her away and it was days before Aizen found me. I was dark, near memoryless when he found me. I was so close to becomin' an hollow. But Aizen decided he'd have use of me in the future, and took me to Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow said.

"I did eventually remember you and 'er...But I kept it to myself. I did ask Aizen about people and their memories. He said they didn't remember their humanly lives like we Espada did. I did find 'bout who she became after she died." Grimmjow sighed, returning to his cigarette.

"I ne'er did tell anyone else 'bout Mai." Toushirou sat frozen in his place, and very alert. His eyes were wide.

"Where is she now? Do you know?" He choked out suddenly. Grimmjow let out a soft chuckle and a mad grin.

"I believe she goes nowadays by **_Soi Fon_**."

**THE END...**

**Or is it??**

I would like to say thank you for reading my story! I've been on a dead time for a while now, but I'm back! Please read another story of mine that will be coming up soon called "Without a Word". GrimmjowxSoiFon is a new favorite couple of mine, and they're very intersting to right about. PLEASE REVIEW!! I will be greatful if you do, and check out my profile and other stories! There is a poll on my page I would love for you to take!! Thank you!!

-Iris Serinium


End file.
